Caroline's Savior
by Jesse246
Summary: As the Spirit World falls apart and dead people start to haunt Klaus down in New Orleans, Elijah makes the decision to take a road trip back to Mystic Falls, but with the Travelers to deal with in Mystic Falls it may not have been the best idea. With tragedy, and romance on the rise who knows what will happen next. Starts from 5x21.
1. Surprise

"I don't understand, brother, why we have to come back to this bloody town," Klaus practically growled at Elijah who was driving to the one place he had promised to never return to, "We could've just called the Bennett witch. Or even the Ripper." He tightly gripped the side of the car door, as if doing so would relieve some of the tension he felt.

"Well, Niklaus, our father is haunting and planning to murder the woman who is carrying your unborn child from beyond the grave. I believe this... situation calls for a little more than a phone call to someone who we tirelessly terrorized," Elijah explained calmly. He took his eyes off the road to shoot his impulsive brother a judgmental glance.

"Well be that as it may, Elijah, it would have been more convenient than taking a fourteen hour drive back to Mystic Falls—a place where I believe neither of us will be welcome," Klaus replied, "It's more likely that a dozen aneurysms and a new murder plot are what we'll encounter."

"Perhaps if you had been slightly less cruel to them, they wouldn't have had reason to attempt your demise with such fervor," Elijah commented wryly. "Even so, it would appear they have moved on from our family's constant threat and are now dealing with some other supernatural issue." It had taken Elijah hours to convince his brother that they need to go back to Mystic Falls to see Miss Bennett and find out what with going on with the Spirit World. After convincing him that Hayley would be safe with her pack of werewolves and that no one would try to reclaim the city in the short time they would be gone, Klaus had finally relented.

Klaus, although having agreed to the trip, was reluctant to return to Mystic Falls, but it wasn't so much because of what was happening there, but who he might see while in town. When he had seen Caroline on the day of Katherine's death, he promised to walk away and never come back. Now, he thought with a frown, he was breaking that promise and was anxious to see her reaction when she saw him again so soon. He wondered if she would be as happy to see him as he was at the idea of seeing her. Looking out the window and watching the rolling farm covered hills and high grass instead of the bright lights and rowdy inhabitants of NOLA, he only hoped she didn't hate him again.

"We will arrive shortly, Niklaus," Elijah said interrupting Klaus from his thoughts, "I just thought you would like to know so you could mentally prepare yourself for this."

"I don't need to prepare for anything; I already have a plan. It's simple really—go in, find the Bennett witch, make her, no, convince her rather to figure out and tell us what the hell is going on, and then leave before we run into any of our other old acquaintances," Klaus explained.

~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~

They drove for another half hour before passing the sign that said _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ could be spotted on the side of the road. Klaus didn't feel welcomed though; it was dark and too quiet. Elijah drove slowly through the ghost town and stopped near the park that was in the centre of the town. Klaus looked around and noticed that the town seemed empty, almost eerily so. They slowly stepped out of the car and looked around for any sign of any of the scooby gang, as they had so affectionately been nicknamed. Elijah and Klaus both walked around the square, trying to locate anyone. Maybe they were inside the Grill? A lively party seemed to be getting started inside, contrasting with the dead quiet of the town square. Klaus then picked up on a voice that he thought he would never hear again.

"Where's Bonnie? She was right behind me," he heard Caroline question someone.

"I'm gonna find out what's taking so long." He heard the other person reply. Stefan was the one with her.

"Elijah," Klaus called, "I think I've found someone."

Both he and Elijah sped off toward the sounds of Caroline's and Stefan's voices. They saw them both standing by a car. They seemed to be discussing something important and they both looked on edge. Something had definitely been going on in Mystic Falls in the Mikaelsons' absence. Then Tyler came into view, stalking over to Caroline and Stefan.

"Of course my hybrid is still here" Klaus muttered with a smirk, "He couldn't leave Caroline."

The three of them started to bicker over something the two observing brothers couldn't quite hear. The situation looked to be getting heated; his hybrid was about to lose control of himself. He shoved Stefan away angrily. Klaus and Elijah snuck closer; despite the possibility of Caroline hating him, he had to be near in case she needed his help. They were now near enough to hear the intense conversation between the trio.

"It wasn't Stefan's fault." Caroline defended.

Klaus looked at her and couldn't help but feel a deep longing as he watched her.

"She saved your punk ass!" Klaus heard Tyler say.

"Well I wasn't the one who killed her, the witches did," Stefan tried to explain to Tyler.

"Well someone's gonna have to pay for it," Tyler threatened. Klaus watched as the young Hybrid shoved the Ripper back.

"Hey, hey, hey woah," Stefan responded as he skidded to a halt, "I'm in no mood to fight tonight, alright?"

Klaus watched as Caroline slowly creeped behind Tyler, as if getting ready to attack. He noticed the look shared between she and Stefan, not exactly comfortable with the way they seemed to be able to share each other's thoughts.

"Look at me," Tyler mourned, "My wife's dead, I'm in somebody else's body, and I've got nowhere to go because my own people are trying to kill me."

Everything was starting to piece together. Hearing such details, Klaus began to assume someone had somehow possessed Tyler's body. It appeared that the wife of the man inside Tyler's body had died trying to save Stefan and now he was beyond pissed about it.

"Listen we're going to find a way to stop the spell," Stefan informed the mystery man inside of Tyler, trying to calm him down, " Even if Mystic Falls is gone, we'll find a way to save ourselves."

Once he finished Klaus saw Caroline go to snap his Hybrid's neck, but he turned around, exposing his true nature, which caused her to let out a startled gasp and retreat. Stefan then sped towards Tyler's imposter, grabbed him and threw him forcibly against the car they were standing by. With a sudden twist that made Klaus' stomach lurch, he and Elijah watched the man stick his hand into Stefan's chest and rip out his heart. The deafening silence in the air around them was ended by Caroline's strangled gasp. Klaus watched her look on with wide eyes and hands over her mouth as Stefan took a few last short breaths and his skin started to turn gray. Klaus blinked hard, trying to dispel the illusion he was sure he was seeing, but as Stefan's body fell to the pavement with a heavy thud, he knew it was true. The Ripper lay dead before them. The man inside of Tyler's body, still holding Stefan's heart in his hand, panted.

"There," he began, "dead doppelganger—stops the spell."

He dropped Stefan's heart and walked away. Klaus could hear Caroline breathing changed into short choked huffs of air, obviously still in shock. He began to step forward; he needed to be there for her. Before his eyes could detect the movement, Elijah's hand appeared on his shoulder to stop him.

"What are you doing?" He snarled at Elijah.

"Give her a moment," Elijah told him, "She needs to let it sink in first."

"Oh my God, oh my God," they heard Caroline chant in disbelief. They watched as she collapsed next to Stefan's dead body lying in the parking lot. She was repeating a mantra of "no" to herself she laid his head on her lap. She was looking upon him, seeing but not wanting to believe that her friend was gone. Over and over she recited the same phrases, as if it would bring Stefan back. She looked around desperately for someone who could save him, although he was long gone.

Klaus so badly wanted to go over, but he knew Elijah was right; he should let her grieve. His heart clenched as she started to cry.

"God help me!" She screamed at the sky, "Please—God help me!" She continued to scream. She rubbed the tears on her cheeks away harshly.

"Oh my God! God help me—Please! No, no. Will somebody help?! Somebody help!" Caroline wailed.

Klaus stood there helplessly, looking on. His heart ached as he watched her cry and yell for someone to help her friend. Klaus knew there was nothing he could do, but he had to try something. Klaus used his vampirism to dash over to his deceased friend and his love. He stood at her side and watched her cry into Stefan's chest that had stopped its natural rise and fall.

"It'll be alright, love," He said softly, crouching next to her and gently touching her hair. Caroline turned to stare at him, eyes wide, red, and wet with oncoming tears. He could hear her heavy breathing and erratic heartbeat.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered, her voice hoarse from overuse. She looked at him owlishly, not knowing if he was truly with her or part of her imagination. She closed her eyes in the defeat of the moment, not caring if he had returned despite his promise. She needed him.

"Help," was all she said.


	2. Mourning

Klaus's P.O.V

"Help," Caroline whispered looking desperately up at me. With that one word, I knew that I couldn't leave her. Elijah be damned. She grabbed my neck and pulled me into an unexpected hug. It took me a moment to get over the shock of her willingly touching me again. I held her tightly against me as I stared down at Stefan's body. My former best friend and murder buddy was dead; gone—never coming back.

"Niklaus, if I may, I suggest we take the body out of the street and bring him somewhere more private," Elijah said from behind me, "We must move out of the open." For a second I forgot he was here because I was feeling something. I was feeling pain, loss, and hurt.

"We should take him to Whitmore," Caroline said pulling out of my embrace and wiping her tears, "He'll be safer there and everyone will be able to find us."

"Well then, to Whitmore we'll go," I said, flashing a small smile in her direction. I was trying to make her feel better, but she was too busy staring down at Stefan's body; probably trying to think of all the ways he could possibly be brought back to life. I grabbed under his arms to lift him up, but soon realized I was the only one doing anything.

"A little help here 'lijah, I can't carry him all by myself." I called over my shoulder to Elijah who only stood there. He slowly walked over and grabbed Stefan's legs and we carefully carried and placed him into the car that Caroline had apparently arrived in. After he was secured in the trunk, we all climbed into the car and Caroline started driving to Whitmore.

~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~

After a short drive, compared to the one we had just taken to get from Louisiana to Virginia, Caroline led us to a large building and held the door open as I carried Stefan's dead body inside.

"Welcome to college," Caroline mumbled under her breath. I sent her a questioning glance as to where to lay Stefan's body and she pointed to a nearby couch in front of a large fireplace. I laid the corpse down and searched for matches to light the fire. Caroline kneeled down by Stefan's side and once again started to cry. I lit the fire and was about to comfort her when, for the second time that night, Elijah stopped me.

"Elijah, you had better have a bloody good explanation as to why you're stopping me again," I growled menacingly. Instead of responding, he silently held his fingers to his lips, pointed to his ear, and stepped out of the light, dragging me along with him. I looked to see the doppelgänger and the other Salvatore brother rushing over to Caroline who was kneeling by the couch, completely unaware of our presence. I could tell that they knew something wrong, merely by the appearance of Caroline's tear-stained face, which was visible from the glow of the fire.

"Oh my God," Elena breathed when she saw Stefan's desiccated body, "Stefan." Both she and the older Salvatore were completely shocked to see that Stefan had died. I noticed that Damon had a giant blood stain on his shirt and that both seemed exhausted.

"I—I didn't know where to bring him…And I couldn't just leave him outside," Caroline choked out, clearly still heartbroken. Damon was frozen in place, staring helplessly at his brother. I knew how he felt; the entire scene reminded me of the day Kol had been killed.

"Bonnie has a plan, right? She, she, she said that she could bring people back. Tell me that she can bring him back!"

"We'll bring him back," Damon quietly vowed, more to himself than Caroline. He looked behind him, checking to see if anyone was coming. He didn't realize that Elijah and I were standing in the corner, "C'mon, let's get him away from prying eyes." Damon grabbed a random blanket that was draped over the couch and covered Stefan's body.

"If I may make a suggestion—you might need more than just a blanket to hide him," I spoke stepping out of the shadows with my hands clasped behind my back. Elena and Damon both whipped their heads around, stunned to see me suddenly in the room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Damon questioned me, standing up straighter and taking a protective step in front of Elena, Caroline, and Stefan.

"We came here to get answers as to why our father is tormenting us from beyond the grave," Elijah informed them.

"Yeah well, we have bigger issues than Papa original haunting his murderous sons down in New Orleans." Damon said to us while opening his arms in a gesture that said: _what are you gonna do about it_?

"Oh really and what bigger problem is that?" I mocked openly. I expected another snarky remark from him, but instead I got an answer from Caroline.

"We have an angry, vindictive group of Traveler-witches who want to claim this town for themselves and are being led by a dead, but now alive Markos. They've taken away regular witch magic from Mystics Falls, kicked us all out, tried to use Elena and Stefan, and almost killed Bonnie when he came through her from the other side!" Caroline exclaimed, "Oh and he has half the town possessed, including Tyler. I _think_ we have enough on our plate right now. We already helped get rid of your father once, can't you find another group of people to blackmail right now?!"

"Despite that, we need only to speak to Miss Bennett for a moment. Then we will be on our way," Elijah said, completely unaffected by Caroline's outburst.

"Damon, we could use the help. I mean c'mon—_two _originals will definitely be helpful." Elena reasoned, "We have to do it; for Stefan, Enzo, and Tyler!"

"Excuse me? You want me assist in bringing my own back-stabbing hybrid back? And who the bloody hell is Enzo?" I asked. Caroline shot me a look that told me to shut my mouth.

"Okay, okay. You guys can talk to the ex-witch _after _you give us a little help." Damon told us, as if we really needed his permission.

"Bus-boy and little Gilbert are meeting me here tomorrow morning to discuss our plan," Damon started to say. Both Elijah and I listened intently.

"Elena, you and Blondie are going to go track down our favorite homicidal twin witches and convince them to do the spell that Bonnie is currently trying to find."

"What if they don't want to help us?" Caroline asked Damon.

"She does have a point," I said agreeing with her, "If these Travelers as you call them are undoing witch magic I highly doubt they will want to come back here and help."

"And they also tried to kill you and Stefan." Caroline added from her spot on the ground.

"Well he's dead now and I think they owe us." Elena answered back.

"Klaus, you and Elijah will go with Elena and Caroline for backup in case the witches don't cooperate." Damon told us. I was about to tell him that I could just talk to them first, but he turned towards Caroline.

"Blondie," Damon started crouching down to Caroline's level on the floor, "I know that you're hurting, we all are, but you two were especially close. I really need you to not turn off your emotions, okay? You need to be focused. Don't let your hurt blind you and distract you from what need to be done."

"He was my best friend and sober buddy. He was probably the greatest person that I will ever know. I will do whatever it takes to bring him back," Caroline promised.

"Good. Let's go get Mystic Falls back," Elena said.

Whatever their plan was I knew that it wasn't going to turn out pretty, but that was fine. Elijah and I were used to getting out of messy situations. Besides, I figured this would be a piece of cake compared to getting rid of our latest problem back home.

"Well Elijah, it seems like we're going to be bonding over death again," I said to my brother.

"So it would seem, brother," Elijah replied, grimly.


	3. Winging it

The next morning found them together again, but this time on the border of Mystic Falls. Klaus, Elijah, Elena, and Caroline were walking down the side of the road, kicking up dust as they went. The welcome sign was up ahead, mocking them where it stood. What used to be home had become a foreign place to them all, now that it was overrun with travelers. Caroline was determined not to let herself be discouraged by the fact that Markos and his followers had the upper hand. It was only temporary, she told herself.

From behind her, Elena let out an exasperated sigh, "If I were a witch on the run from a group of vampires and travelers trying to either kill me or take away my magic, where would I go?" Her question floated on the air around them without a response.

For the past hour Caroline, Elena, Klaus, and Elijah had been trying to guess where Luke and Liv would go to escape Mystics Falls. So far, no one had suggested any plausible ideas, but it didn't help that neither original had ever met the witches at large. Caroline knew they needed to find them in order to do a spell that would bring their loved ones back from the other side. Thanks to Enzo, they knew it was a possibility, but only the witches would be able to help them to make it a reality.

"What if they are still in Mystic Falls?" Caroline said.

"Maybe…I mean they could have left this morning," Elena agreed, "But how do we know how they got out of town?"

"If I may suggest…" Klaus started, but Caroline cut him off.

"No, you may not," she snapped, "If you're going to help, can't you just smell them out or something?"

Klaus glowered at her and was prepared to say something when Elena, of all people, defended him.

"Caroline, he could be helpful. God knows how many people he's chased around the world. He is probably and expert at finding runaways." Elena reasoned to Caroline.

"Yeah, like he found Katherine so easily," Caroline retorted with a healthy dose of sarcasm. She let out a defeated sigh, "Ugh, fine."

"Thank-you, love. Now as I was saying, what if they decided to take a main route, thinking you would look for them on the back roads?" Klaus pondered aloud.

"My brother is right," Elijah said, also defending his brother, "If they are smart they will have taken the main roads."

"Fine; let's get going. They're not going to wait for us to catch them," Caroline said to the group.

Not long after they began looking for Liz and Luke, the group of vampires spotted their black car driving down the road leading into and out of Mystic Falls.

"You two stay here," Caroline informed the two originals, "You'll know if we need you, but for now we don't need you scaring them off."

Klaus was ready to protest, but stopped when he caught the look Elijah was throwing his way. They stood off to the side of the road and watched as Caroline and Elena sped off in the direction of the car. They saw Elena stand in the middle of the road not far from where the car was. They managed to pick up on some of the witch's conversation and listened intently.

"Oh great, Grandma just passed us." said a sarcastic female voice, presumably Liv's.

"If you want to drive just say so," came an exasperated answer, most likely form Luke if the brothers were guessing.

"No I want you to drive, just at a speed more fitting for two people who just tried to commit murder," Liv answered. They twin witches reminded Klaus and Elijah of their own family.

"They are not following us," Luke said trying to reassure Liv, "Markos stripped the town of spirit magic, there is no way they survived it." It appeared the twin witches had no idea they were about to be surrounded. The car was only feet away from Elena; Klaus allowed a smirk to cross his features at the irony of the situation.

"Something tells me they did," Liv said, suddenly spotting Elena several feet away. Luke slammed on the breaks, causing the car to come to a screeching halt right in front of Elena.

"That's talent brother," Klaus said leaning towards Elijah's ear and pointing at the car. They watched Caroline speed up behind the car with a determined expression etched on her face. Klaus and Elijah moved closer hoping to hear and see a little better.

"And if I turn around." Luke said and did. He saw Caroline staring from the back window.

"Using our own tricks against us," Liv said, "Jerks." Liv unbuckled and hesitantly got out of the car. She walked towards the front of the car to where Elena was standing. Caroline moved in closely, ready to pounce at any second.

"Little tip, if you're gonna flee the scene of the crime, take the back roads." Elena informed them with a fake smile. Caroline stalked over towards Elena as she was talking as Luke was unbuckling his belt before stepping out of the car.

"You really wanna do this again?" Liv questioned Elena.

"You mean the part where you try to kill a doppelganger?" Elena asked rudely, "There's no point Stefan's already dead."

Liv looked shocked at this statement, like she didn't know what to expect and Klaus wondered what she would say. She looked over to Caroline and saw her face, a hard frown crossed it. She took a breath and then started talking again.

"I know you don't believe me," Liv began, " But I am sorry."

"Good because you're gonna help us to bring him back from the other side," Elena informed her, taking a step closer.

"Look I get what you need from us, but if both doppelgängers are alive again the Travellers can restart their spell," Liv explained, looking back and forth between both Elena and Caroline, "Meaning—Witch magic goes '_bye-bye' _taking all you vamps along with it."

"They won't have a chance to restart the spell," Elena told her, "because in order to bring Stefan back we will kill them, including Markos."

"We can't help you." Luke spoke in a nervous tone. Everyone turned to face him, "Even if we wanted to our coven would kill us."

"Stefan saved your life." Caroline angrily reminded him. Klaus had never heard her so worked up.

"I know he did, but..."

"We can't risk it!" Liv cut her brother off. Caroline looked at her with contempt. She then disappeared in a flash of speed before Luke's body fell to the ground in between them with his neck turned in an odd way. There was a tense silence that followed.

"Was that part of the plan?" Elijah amusedly asked Klaus.

"No, I think they're just winging it," Klaus replied, never taking his eyes off of the group by the car.

"No!" Liv cried, dashing towards her brother's lifeless form. Caroline stepped in front of her blocking his body.

"Your brother is officially on the other side," Caroline informed her, stating the obvious and cementing it as a fact. Her face was blank, completely void of emotions. Liv helplessly looked over at his body, with watering eyes. Caroline had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, as she recalled herself in the same position with Stefan the day before. Liv turned to look up at Elena and Caroline. She wore a torn expression.

"Think you can risk it now?" Caroline asked, almost teasingly.


	4. Professor Salvatore

Caroline's P.O.V

"Think you can risk it now?" I asked Liv teasingly as she stared down at her brother's dead body. It was my fault he was dead and normally I would be wracked with guilt, but all I cared about right now was getting Stefan back, at all costs. Once we get Stefan back all of the horrible things that need to be done to revive him will come crashing into me like a freight train.

"I must admit I was _not _expecting that one, love," I hear Klaus say amusedly from behind me. It aggravates me that he's here. Elena and I specifically told the original brothers we could handle the situation; clearly they either didn't listen or could care less about what I say.

"Who the hell are they?" Liv asks through clenched teeth, her heavy breathing could be heard loud and clear.

"Liv—Meet Elijah and Klaus," I introduced and gestured to each respectively.

"I'm Elijah and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Elijah said politely reaching his hand out to hake hers, but quickly pulled it away when he realized she was looking at it with disdain.

"And I'm..." Klaus began

"A pain in the ass original with parent issues and who apparently can't follow directions," Caroline interjected.

"Don't forget professional murderer," Elena added from her spot next to Liv. I saw redness seep to the surface of his cheeks at our description of him. Klaus looked livid, but was able to calm himself. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it and started sulking instead. The shrill ringing of my phone broke the tense silence threatening to consume us.

"It's Matt," I said aloud, but more so to Elena than to anyone else. Elena moved closer to me so we would be able to hear. Liv went back to weeping over her brother while Elijah and Klaus looked on.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hey Care." Matt said, his voice booming from my phone.

"What's going on?" Elena questioned.

"Jer and I are waiting for Damon to get here so we can go over the plan," Matt answered, "How bout you? Did you get a witch on our side?"

"Yeah," I responded, "At least I think we did. Hey Liv! You wanna help us?"

"Like I have a choice now," she muttered angrily.

"Yes, we have a witch, Matt," I informed him.

"Class is in session," Damon said, his voice entering the conversation out of nowhere, "First assignment, Anti-magic perimeter. Gilbert, whaddya got?"

"I walked around Mystic Falls this morning to see where my hunter instincts disappeared..." Jeremy started.

"Meaning what, your biceps shrunk and your brain got smaller?" Damon snarked.

"Meaning that I have a supernatural urge to kill vampires, so wherever I hated you less there was no magic." Jeremy finished. Klaus let out a chuckle from his spot a few feet away and Elena and I couldn't help but smile.

"Cemetery's outside the _no magic_ perimeter," Damon stated the obvious since we couldn't see the map, "And only a couple of other unpopulated places other than that."

"Hey Professor Salvatore," I said teasingly into the phone, "Not everyone can see the map."

"Yeah, don't forget about us." Elena said with a half-smile towards me.

"Donovan," Damon groaned," You had one job." Matt let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll send you a picture right now," Matt told us, but Elena and I weren't sure who he was talking to. We watched as Liv continued to fret over her Luke's still form and then we heard Elena's phone beep. She pulled up the photo Matt sent us and we examined it. Klaus and Elijah walked over and tried to get a look, but Elena quickly put the phone away. She gave them an apologetic shrug, but we both know she didn't mean it.

"We should be there." Elena argued lightly into my phone.

"Nope, you should not be," Damon responded quickly, "You are on duty with the Original pains in the ass because without Crazylocks, no one's rising from the dead." Liv shot a dirty look at my the phone as if Damon could see her.

"So, next order of business.." Damon began, "Mass murder." Damon then went on to explain the plan with some argument from Matt which was soon dismissed by Damon after he reminded Matt that he was one of the only people that would be able to still live in Mystic Falls.

"We're not blowing up our town," Elena defended, "We just need to lure enough Travelers to one spot."

"How?" I asked, "We can't lure anyone anywhere while we are stuck out here."

"And that's where the good ol' Sheriff comes in. She needs to convince them to gather somewhere—inside. Meanwhile, these two geniuses at 7 o'clock will turn on the gas and let it leak. We'll have about ten minutes before anyone can smell it. Then...Boom, Travelers gone, resurrection spell starts and loved ones return," Damon explained, "Sound good?"

Elena and I looked at each other skeptically because we both knew that nothing ever went as planned.

"You don't have to tell me how much of a genius I am, really. Class dismissed," Damon announced and the call ended with a swift click on the other line.

"Are you good with this? It seems a bit risky," I said to Elena.

"I'm not, but I'm willing to take any risk to get Stefan and everyone else that we've lost back," Elena answered with a determined look on her face. I took a deep breath, knowing she was right.

"Maybe you should come up with a back-up plan," Klaus suggested from behind us. I had forgotten about Klaus and Elijah because we had gotten so caught up in Damon's plan.

"Since when have any of our back-up plans every worked?!" I asked Klaus, turning to face him, "I mean failure one: Jenna is dead. Failure two: You're still alive. Failure three: Silas almost took over Stefan's life completely. Failure four: The Travelers have taken over our town. and last, but not least, failure five: Stefan is _dead_!"

"I see your point Miss. Forbes, but my brother is right," Elijah said calmly, "Having a plan B most definitely helps and since we are here, we will make sure nothing goes wrong."

"A group of vengeful witches, original vampires, and a bunch of determined yet somewhat suicidal vampires/anchor/hunter/humans. Sounds like a recipe for total disaster." Liv pointed out form the trunk of their car where she lay with her brother's body.

"Well for your sake it better work," Klaus pointed out to her. She glared at him with a look that could kill. If Originals weren't indestructible I'm pretty sure Klaus would be dead.

"You know you act all tough, but you're just a big baby," Liv said to Klaus. He took a step towards her, but Elijah stopped him.

"You might want to watch what you say to me, witch." Klaus threatened.

"Or what?" She asked. She was either not afraid of him or had a death wish.

"Or..." he never got to finish because my phone started up its loud ringing again.

"Sorry, got to take this," I apologized and answered. I looked at my phone to see Bonnie's face.

I pulled my phone from my pocket where I had just put it and answered

"Hey Bon, what's up?" I questioned picking up the phone.

"You were right," She said cryptically and I could hear the misery in her voice.

"Right about what?" I replied. Everyone was looking at me, curious as to what other bad news Bonnie could possibly have for us.

"You know how you said if Tyler died, the passenger would be removed from his body?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Well it seems like you were right." Bonnie informed me.

"What do you mean? H—how do you know that?" I questioned frantically.

"He's dead," Bonnie said flatly.

I froze the instant the words came over the speaker into my ear. I could tell Elena and Klaus were listening by the shocked expressions on both of their faces.

"What do you mean he's dead?! He can't be dead! He was leaving town—or his passenger was leaving town, but he was going to be safe!" I almost scream into the phone.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I was talking to Enzo and Tyler appeared looking frazzled and then he crossed through me," Bonnie explained.

"You're going to bring him back though, right?" I said, feeling desperate. I heard Klaus let out a small growl at my determination for Tyler's resurrection, but I glared over at him and he quickly stopped.

"Yeah he's gonna come back with everyone else," Bonnie assured me, "Shut up Enzo, I didn't ask your permission."

"What did Enzo say now?" I asked curiously.

"He said that he doesn't want anyone else on the list of resurrection," Bonnie told me, "And he says to…these are his words not mine... to tell Goldilocks that he can't wait to see you're lovely face again when he's alive, especially up close. Personally I don't wanna know what the hell he means exactly, but I'm assuming things Care."

"Tell Enzo—_in his dreams_. God, he is such a pain in the ass. Why are we even bringing him back anyway, he's no help to us." I told Bonnie, half serious, "I have to go, but I'll see you in a little bit Bon."

"Okay Care. Try not to worry—everything will be fine and Enzo says that he's hurt" She told and assured me and the line went dead. As much as I wanted to believe her I didn't know if I could. There was big trouble brewing all around us and I was caught in the middle.


End file.
